


Sharing

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creepy flirting, Jack being a total creep about pregnant Rhys while Tim is in surgery, M/M, Mpreg, Nonconsensual Touching, Pregnancy Kink, from an old AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "That smell. That smell. Jack wanted to wrap himself up in it, he wanted to drink it down until it simmered warm and sweet in his stomach. It was like cinnamon and vanilla steeped in hot milk, with just the slightest hint of blood and lesser alpha musk. His nose wrinkled a little at the the smell of another on the omega, but it was slight enough for him to ignore in favor of ogling the pretty little thing a little more."----Jack's body double is undergoing his first surgery, much to the alpha's excitement. However, he finds someone even more enticing fretting over Timothy's welfare in the waiting room, that causes Jack to consider a change of plans.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an old AU I made with a friend where Rhys and Tim are a mated pair, and Tim decides to get a job as Jack's body double when Rhys gets pregnant again so they can afford to feed their family. Of course, Jack being the creepy asshole he is decides he wants Rhys...
> 
> So yeah this is just Jack's just being creepy and handsy because he likes a cute pregnant omega and Rhys being creeped out and worried by this all....

Jack was thrilled.

His brand new doppleganger-to-be was going under the knife for the first time at this very moment, getting that old, wiener mug chopped up and reshaped into a perfect replica of his own handsome visage. It sent a giddy excitement through him at the mere thought—how many alphas were rich enough to have someone else’s face remolded in their own image? It was several leaps above just getting your portrait painted or bust sculpted. It was a whole living, breathing, flesh and blood ego booster.

But it wasn’t like the surgeon’s could bang out a fully realized Jack double just like that. It was only the first surgery, and even just an initial restructuring of the other alpha’s face would take some time. And yeah, he had had some fun for awhile watching the surgeons draw arrows and dotted lines over the other alpha’s slack face, followed by scalpels and lasers cutting and burning that tan freckled skin, but even that got boring after the first hour. So he’d taken a walk away from the observation deck, hands in his pockets, looking about for a distraction.

He’d even been considering popping back to his penthouse to take a quick catnap, when he chanced to glance into one of the wide open doors, ears perking at the slow sound of pacing footprints. He stopped in front of the door, a small, interested smile spreading across his features as he quickly hopped over the threshold.

Oh, now  _this_  was a treat.

There was a young man pacing in the middle of the room, dark little flats slapping against the carpet, one hand braced against his back, the other up at his mouth, where he nibbled nervously at his nails. Jack rested his forearm against the doorframe, looking the unaware omega up and down with a grin. His nose told him all he needed to know about the omega before he turned around, showing off the clear curve of a pregnant stomach underneath that draw Jack’s eyes like a magnet in the same instant the omega noticed him.

“ _Oh_ …I….Handsome Jack, sir…” The young man stammered, stopping in his pacing, his hands instinctively going to his stomach in the presence of another alpha. Jack felt a pleased little trill go through him as Rhys’ palms inadvertently tightened the fabric over his belly. Jack’s trained eyes put the omega at about four, maybe bleeding into five months at this point. Just beginning to get properly full and rounded out in all the ways that got Jack’s rocks off.

Well. What a nice little distraction he’d stumbled across. This could certainly kill the couple of hours left until lil’ Timmy woke up from his surgery. Jack smirked, pushing off from the doorframe as he swaggered over to the omega, shoulders squared and one hand on his hip.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Jack kept his voice at a dark croon, blatantly eyeing the omega up and down. The subtle shift backwards he earned from the omega was enough to get his heart pounding even faster in excitement at cornering potential prey.

“What’s a sweet little thing like you doing around here?” The space between Jack and the omega quickly slimmed, crowded with the alpha’s body as he tilted his head and inhaled deeply.

That smell. That  _smell_. Jack wanted to wrap himself up in it, he wanted to drink it down until it simmered warm and sweet in his stomach. It was like cinnamon and vanilla steeped in hot milk, with just the slightest hint of blood and lesser alpha musk. His nose wrinkled a little at the the smell of another on the omega, but it was slight enough for him to ignore in favor of ogling the pretty little thing a little more.

He wasn’t as petite as most, and unusually tall, maybe even Jack’s height without the current, elegant curve of his spine. But the traits of his endotype were certainly flourishing in the gentler slope of his jawline, the pretty skin and silky hair that curled in little auburn trails along the nape of his neck.

Was there anything prettier than a pregnant omega? Jack sincerely doubted it.

A small frown crossed over the omega’s features as he took a full step back, trying in vain to put more space between himself and Jack.  

“Well, I’m just…” Jack was barely listening, honestly, more distracted by the way the omega absently rubbed at his belly, the nervous twitch in his fingers becoming evident as Jack leered at the omega’s curved form—the round hips and soft baby bump filling out atop two lanky legs rarely seen in the endotype.

“…hope he’ll be all right, I’m just….I don’t know…uh…sir?” The slightly insistent tone to the omega’s voice snapped him out of his reverie.

“Huh? Sorry, kitten, just kind of spaced out there…” Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels as he took a step forward, again closing the distance between himself and the omega. He could sense the discomfort coming from the omega, but cast it aside as he pressed closer. He saw the reactive twitch of the young man’s hand at the proximity, and he blamed the intense pregnancy scent for the fact that he didn’t notice the omega’s cybernetic hand until now.

_Wait a second_.

Jack remembered asking a couple of questions out of curiosity to his prospective double. Of course, merely admitting that you would be crazy to give up the opportunity to actually  _be_  Handsome Jack would have been a satisfactory enough answer, but Timothy had something more. A sad,  _sad_  little story about failed birth control, of one too many kids, of an omega kept home from work due to health issues—

“Oh my god, hold it, don’t tell me,” Jack raised a finger, pointing it at the young man, “you’re waiting for Timmy to come out of surgery!”

Rhys’ eyes widened at him, an annoyed twitch in his brows.

“Yeah…I was just saying…”

Jack snapped his finger rudely in front of the omega as he tried to jog his memory.

“You’re uh….oh, crap, he  _told_  me…”

“Rhys.” The omega stated, cybernetic fingers tapping against his stomach. Jack grinned in realization, tapping his forehead.

“ _Reece_ , yeah…that’s it.” Jack slinked closer, his abdomen brushing ever so slightly against the curve of Rhys’ stomach as they shared a breath for a brief moment before Rhys was again pulling away, nearly backed into the corner of the room between the decorative ficus and the water cooler. Jack laughed inwardly as the omega unwittingly narrowed his own means of escape. He caught the wobbling in Rhys’ skinny legs, the omega trembling slightly in the alpha’s presence.

“Why don’t you sit down? Might be better for an omega of your…carriage to rest.” Jack purred, eyes falling briefly to Rhys’ belly as he rested a hand on the arm of one of the chairs, caging the omega in. God, he was cute. Showing just enough to fill out his form, but leaving more than enough room to grow.

And Jack….Jack really wanted to be around to  _see_  that.

He let Rhys slid into the chair he was leaning on, his other hand ever so momentarily cupping the small of the omega’s back. Rhys sat down rather quickly, thighs pressed tightly together and hands caged around his stomach.

“That’s  _much_  better. The procedure is gonna take a little while, no sense in tuckering yourself out on your feet.” Jack stayed leering and hunched over the omega, blatant in his occupation of Rhys’ personal space.

“I suppose so…” Rhys murmured, and Jack could taste apprehension on his tongue, and it was oh so  _sweet_.

“Good boy.” Jack purred, giving Rhys a pat on the leg that lingered perhaps a little too long, his fingers trailing back over the omega’s knee.

“Sir…” Rhys started, eyes warily scanning the alpha, “I….shouldn’t you be observing Timothy’s surgery?”

Jack shrugged, fingers tapping against Rhys’ knee.

“I was, but it’s not nearly as fun as I thought it was gonna be…” Rhys furrowed his brows, lips parted in an affronted oval.

“I…well, it’s not really supposed to be fun…it’s like… _surgery_ …” Rhys trailed off, eyes caught between Jack’s predatory grin and the broad fingers that were skating back up his leg, Jack’s other hand now gripping the arm of the chair.

“Mmm, well, anyways, I got bored and wanted to look around for some fun…really glad I ran into you, sugar, you really brightened this old alpha’s day.”

“Sir, um….I’m bonded and married to Tim…he told you that, right?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure….so how far along are you, sweetheart?”

“Sir,” Rhys stated firmly, his hand going to stop Jack’s groping fingers, “I, um…I have to go to the bathroom!” He levered himself up a little too quickly, wincing at the sudden pressure on his feet but he pushed through it. Jack let him, straightening up and crossing his arms as he watched the omega go with a perverse grin on his face, indulging in the way Rhys’ hips swayed back and forth as he quickly waddled away. Rhys stopped at the doorway and stole a quick glance back, which Jack greeted with a coy wave that drove the omega out into the hallway in a rapid tap of shoes against steel floor.

“Well well well…” Jack murmured to himself as Rhys’ footsteps faded away into echo. He hadn’t counted on Timothy’s mate being such a hot, well-bred little thing. This information definitely required a change in his current plans.

The image of that pretty, pregnant omega was burned into Jack’s brain, and now that Rhys was gone Jack found himself in want of  _more_.

They had been just planning to “kill” Tim on the operating table and send the insurance money to the kid’s family, but now that this peach of an omega was in the picture, Jack was reluctant to send Rhys and his brood on their way while keeping only Tim on as his double.

Jack snickered. Oh, little Timmy would be so  _happy_  to find out that Jack had graciously decided to allow him to keep his family.

Everything would work out, so long as his double-to-be knew how to  _share_.


End file.
